Kavas Sector
The Kavas Sector was found in the fringe areas of the Inner Rim territories. The sector was more of a pocket sector due to extreme navigational hazards found deep in the sector's territories. While the sector was considered a backwater sector by most spacers, there was a large build-up of Imperial forces found near Acamaris for a time (from 19 BBY to 6 BBY.). The Bureau of Ships and Services (BoSS) provided only limited information on navigating the sector while the rest of the navigational information was kept classified by various intelligence agencies throughout history. Sector Overview Sector Capital: Falsan Officially, the only planets within the Kavas Sector that are on any navigational maps are the worlds of Falsan, Kavatos, Clyndoa, Acamaris, Nayda, Cassia, and Darya. Due to the dead acceleration disks and debris fields of two, long extinct, black holes near Acamaris, few, if any, true hyperspace routes go beyond that world. At least BoSS and other galactic mapping systems would have spacers believe that. During the Galactic Civil War, the area was ripe with smuggling and pirate activity. It was also a hotbed of conflict for the Naydins and the Knights of the Reach, two factions that operated from Nayda and Falsan respectively. In approximately 4-5 ABY, the Kavas Sector would become an increasing hotbed of activity as the Shadow Imperium built up forces from the remains of a Sith Empire remnant, Galactic Empire remnants, and the decimated Dominion Imperium. Classified Sector Information (The following information is classified by order of Master Satele Shan, Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Access restricted to Masters with rank and privileges of the Jedi Council.) :The following information was deemed lost during the Great Jedi Purge, 19 BBY. It is thought that this information may have been secured or removed from the Jedi archives for the strict purpose of allowing in to fall into the wrong hands. How it came into the informant's hands for this article is unknown. The sector does have a rich history, dating back to pre-Great Hyperspace Wars times. There are several species that can be found within the sector, but due to it's isolation, very few, if any, are found elsewhere in the galaxy. These species are thought to be near extinct transplants into the sector, around the time of the Great Galactic War. The only true native species to the area are the Syskallis from the planet Syscallon and the Kora of Ord Kythar. The planet Serkothis is the most dangerous world located within the Kavas Sector. Many hypothesize that it may be an ancient Sith world. The planet it's self is twisted with large amounts of aggressive, predatory lifeforms inhabiting it. A now mostly barren world, Serkothis is home to a lost remnant of the Sith Empire that became trapped there towards the end of the Great Galactic War of 3653 BBY. These Sith Imperials have eked out an existence on this world and later the other worlds within the contained area for 3500 years. :Serkothis was discovered by a rogue division of Rhogar Santegar's Sith forces during the Great Galactic War. It is said that an Antrixian Commonwealth squadron of battleships engaged a convoy of Sith ships, forcing them off course. They were found on this planet, Serkothis, where the Sith made a valiant stand against the Commonwealth forces and eventually defeated them, capturing all survivors. However, all ships capable of immediate interstellar flight were lost or badly damaged prior to this. Republic and Commonwealth forces attempting to reinforce their allies found the region of space un-navigable and had to withdraw. Apparently, the Sith survivors were unable to re-penetrate the vast nebula or the Acar or Maris drifts, leaving them stranded in the area. In the later years of +4 ABY, Lady Blackthorne would begin a build-up of forces dubbed the Shadow Imperium, which would target the Antrixian Commonwealth and Jenn at first, then the Sebacean Consortium after learning of the possible Kreelan Empire invasion. Category:Sectors Category:Kavas Sector